Functionalized nanofibers and matrices have potential in numerous biomedical applications including tissue engineering, wound dressing, drug delivery and enzyme immobilization. Electrospinning is a method commonly used in the preparation of such nanofibers and matrices.
The publication of Kiick et al (2006) discloses functionalized electrospun matrices. In addition to the matrix polymer, the matrices comprise a compatibilizing polymer and a biomolecule or other small, functioning molecule. The biomolecule or other small functioning molecule is conjugated to an intermediate molecular weight polymer; the “compatibilizing polymer”. This attachment is stated to provide effective retention over time scales relevant for biological and other potential applications.
The publication of Seiler et al (2009) discloses a nanofiber matrix comprising an active agent suspended or enmeshed in electrospun hyperbranched polymers. The use of the matrices in cosmetics, drug delivery and for the growth of cells is suggested.
Bovin et al (2011) discloses the localisation of a functional moiety to the surface of a substrate by inkjet printing of an aqueous dispersion of a lipid conjugate of the functional moiety.
The publication of Supaphol et al (2012) has reviewed the electrospinning of biocompatible polymers and their potential in biomedical applications such as tissue engineering, wound dressings, drug delivery and enzyme immobilization. Naturally derived and synthetic polymers (including block polymers and copolymers) that may be electrospun to produce nanofibers include cellulose acetate (CA), collagen, chitin, chitosan, gelatin, fibrinogen, nylon (PA6/PA66), polyacrylonitrile-co-acrylic acid)(PANCAA), poly(acrylonitrile-co-2-hydroxyethyl methylacrylate)(PANCHEMA), poly(ε-caprolactone)(PCL), poly(p-dioxane-co-L-lactide)-block-poly(ethylene glycol)(PPDO/PLLA-b-PEG), poly(ethylene glycol)(PEG), poly(ethylene oxide)(PEO), poly(ethylene-co-vinyl acetate)(PEVA), poly(lactic acid)(PLA), poly(DL-lactide acid)(PDLLA), poly(L-lactic acid)(PLLA), poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid)(PLGA), poly(vinyl acetate)(PVA), poly(vinyl alcohol)(PVOH), poly[(2-propyl-1,3-dioxane-4,6-diyl)methylene] (polyvinyl butyrol; PVB), poly(N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone)(PVP) and zein. Blends of these polymers may be selected to optimise production of nanofibers.
The publication of Tojo et al (2013) discloses a nanofiber electrospun from a water soluble polymer having cavities containing an oily component. Again, the composition is suggested for use in cosmetics.
The publication of Vile et al (2013) also discloses nanofibers comprising active ingredients. The nanofibers are formed by mixing the active ingredients and polymers in a solvent phase before electrospinning. A wide variety of active ingredients are suggested for inclusion in the nanofibers. Matrices and bioactive dressings or patches for use in wound healing and skin repair are disclosed.
The publication of Garcia et al (2013) discloses nonwoven membranes comprising electrospun nanofibers and microparticles of cosmetic or therapeutic active agents entangled between the nanofibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide facile methods of functionalizing the surface of nanofiber substrates or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.